fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Heart-Pounding Glitter Force
|season = Doki Doki! Pretty Cure|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|created = 01/10/16|license = KisekiMiracleStudios|run = 4th August 2017 - ???|pre = 45|suc = Soaring Happiness! Glitter Force!|op = Heart Throbbing! Miraculous! Glitter Force|ed = Hope Shines Eternal|image = Heart Pounding! Glitter Force!.png|imgsize = 250px}}Heart-Pounding Glitter Force is a fanmade English Dub of the 10th Pretty Cure Series, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Plot Marie Adams is a girl who is always eager to do things for the sake of others. One day, when she was visiting the Clover Tower during her school's orientation program, an enemy named Heartless appeared suddenly, and tried to manipulate her inner heart! To fight this enemy, she borrowed power from a fairy named Sharon, and a magical device called the Lovely Commune to transform into Glitter Amor! To protect the peace of the world, other legendary Heroes soon joined her in battle! A mysterious baby also appears, making each day a "Heartthrob" experience! The 4 Heroes, always holding "love" in their hearts, are battling for the world's fate! Characters Marie Adams/'Glitter Amor' The bright and energetic student council president of Serene Public Middle School in her second year. She's a person who believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities. Sapphire Hill/'Glitter Ligero' is the student council secretary in Serene Public Middle School. She's Marie's childhood friend. She was always protected by her back then, which makes Sapphire always believe in Marie, but Sapphire always protected Marie when she was a trouble maker. She is also one of the ten best students in national mock exams. Alice Young/'Glitter Calor' A student in Seven Bridges Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she's the heir to the Young Enterprises. She's childhood friends with Marie and Sapphire. She's a kind person, sweet, talented and gentle, but often flaunts wealth involuntarily. Amethyst Kimberly/'Glitter Valor' The royal guard of Joya Kingdom in parallel worlds. She came to Serene Hills to find the princess after her nation was invaded and became a super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Cool and always has a strong sense of responsibility, but harbored remorse for feeling that she didn't protect the princess, and doesn't get along well with her new allies. Alyssa Madison/'Glitter Alma' A mysterious, wise hero who initially watched over the other four heroes to ensure they grow stronger. She reveals herself as Alyssa in episode 23. She tried to seal away the King Egoísto in the past but failed to do so, causing her mascot Lille to revert to an egg and rendering her powerless. After reuniting with Lille, she is able to transform once again, but with a limit of five minutes. She is no longer bound by the time limit after having gained knowledge of her true identity, from the Eternal Golden Crown, as Lilia Ange's light fragment. Mascots Sharon Glitter Amor's rabbit-like fairy partner. The most passionate of all the four mascots, she has a passionate heart and always works hard. Sharon could also turn herself into a human, taking the form of a young middle school student. Ralph Glitter Ligero's dog-like fairy partner. He is very reliable to the other fairies, much like his partner. Raquel could also turn himself into a human, taking the form of a young elementary school student. Lenny Glitter Calor's bear-like fairy partner. He is the youngest out of the four mascots, and a little spoiled. Lance could also turn into a human taking the form of a young kindergarten student. Daphne Glitter Valor's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner. Daphne is able to transform into a human, and acts as Amethyst's manager under the name "DP". Lille Glitter Alma's baby-like fairy partner. She is a baby mascot who was reborn as an egg by King Egoísto's powers, later being a baby. She made her first appearance in episode 8. Category:English Dubs Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Glitter Force related pages Category:Glitter Force